A driver program may be installed onto an information processing apparatus to allow the information processing apparatus to control another apparatus. For example, a printer driver may be installed onto an information processing apparatus to control a printer connected to the information processing apparatus. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the printer driver includes a printer driver program, and a set of resource libraries each prepared for a specific language. At the time of installing the printer driver, a resource library for a specific language is selected and copied onto the information processing apparatus. Once the resource library for the specific language is copied, the OS is able to provide information in the specific language. Sill referring to FIG. 1, in a substantially similar manner, the printer driver is provided with a set of help files each prepared for a specific language. When the information processing apparatus receives a user instruction for displaying a help window for a specific language, a help file for the specific language is selected and copied onto the information processing apparatus. Once the help file for the specific language is copied, the OS is able to provide a help window in the specific language. In this example illustrated in FIG. 1, the help file for the Japanese language “japanese.chm” has been copied onto the information processing apparatus.
The user might however desire to change the specific language to be used by the OS after installation of the OS. If the specific language for the OS is changed to another language, the user expects the OS to provide information including the help window in another language currently set for the OS. However, since the number of a resource library or the number of a help file that could be registered for the OS is limited to one, the OS always refers to the resource library or the help file that has been selected and copied at the time of installing the printer driver. Even if the language for the OS is changed, the OS is not able to provide information such as the help window in the language currently set for the OS.